chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Strawmouseworm
Of Course! Of course you can help! It's nice to have another editor around here. I appreciate your help. If you have anything to ask, just leave a message at my talk page. --Rigas Papadopoulos 11:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RELEASED? I am going to get it. Thanks for the pictures. It's nice to have another editor around here. A small question, how did you find this Wiki? --Rigas Papadopoulos 12:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) How do I change the entire Wiki at MonoBook? The link you provided doesn't work. Also, remember to state which game it is when you upload images, to makes things easier. One last thing, how do you take pictures? --Rigas Papadopoulos 13:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't have the new Chicken Invaders, so I can't say anything. If you have it, you can create some basic pages about it (general, weapons and enemies). --Rigas Papadopoulos 13:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I can't understand anything about MonoBook at the page you linked to. Can you explain with simplier words? Pictures that I want you to take: Images of enemies from every game, Images of all the different food types at Chicken Invaders 3, Finally, images of bosses. Hope they are not too much. --Rigas Papadopoulos 13:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'd like some help here. I've already done this. I don't think that it aplies for the entire Wiki. --Rigas Papadopoulos 13:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) The images are good, congratulations! Now I'll have to add them to the appropriate pages. --Rigas Papadopoulos 14:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC) The waves page is good, but incomplete. I'll add some tomorrow, feel free to help! --Rigas • Talk • • 21:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I am pretty sure that at wave 40 of Chicken Invaders 2 your enemy is the Mother Hen Ship, not the Yolk Star, since the Yolk Star is constructed at Chicken Invaders 3. --Rigas • Talk • • 19:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I could use some pictures that show enemies of Chicken Invaders 2, to add them at the waves page. Feel free to do those things yourself, I am at UESP right now. --Rigas • Talk • • 20:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I've confirmed that the Mother Hen Ship and the Yolk Star are totally unrelated, because you face the Mother Hen Ship at wave 20 of Chicken Invaders 3, at the same time that the Yolk Star is constructed. --Rigas • Talk • • 08:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The pictures are good, good work! About the Mother Hen Ship, I'll ask at the InterAction Studios forums. And of course I am not mad at you. It's your opininion, and I respect that. That I am the creator of this place doesn't mean I ignore other people and do as I wish. I must thank you again for all those pictures. Now we must put them in articles. --Rigas • Talk • • 16:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Done. The images are good, thanks. I am at an email conversation with InterAction studios right now. Since your demo expired, do you have the full version? --Rigas • Talk • • 21:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Since your demo expired, how are you taking these pictures? Also, I need a 155x155 picture right now (you'll see why). --Rigas • Talk • • 22:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Google? I can not find anything at Google. 2 questions, first, are you from Portugal? And second, do you like the new icon in the toolbar? --Rigas • Talk • • 06:03, December 10, 2010 (UTC) 1: Did you got the full version? How? 2: I changed the generic Wikia icon right next to the URL with a Chicken Invaders one, but for some reason it doesn't work at slow computers. It works at my tablet computeer, but not at my laptop. 3: How do I know that you are from Portugal? My "Chicken Invaders Wiki" video got a lot of views from Portugal recently so I figured out that you were the one that responsible for those views. 4: I need a 155x155 png picture of the first boss at Ultimate Omelette. You'll see why. --Rigas • Talk • • 07:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) By the first boss I mean the actual one, not the weak. Now, do you still have the installer? --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 17:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I gave you rollback rights. Of course, I am not asking you to betray anybody. If your friend agrees, share the link with me. About the pictures, they are good. However, raw pictures aren't going to do much good. Since you have UO, you can create articles and put them in there. I also want that 155x155 picture I talked about. It is for replacing the Wikia icon at the sidebar. --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 20:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. With rollback rights, you can select any revision of a page and change the page back into the specified revision. Nothing special, but it can prove useful when dealing with vandals. Where are you? --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 22:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I got CI4. And I want this specific picture: a 155x155 png picture. You choose what it is inside it. --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 17:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Like the new sidebar? Like where I put the pic? I need 4 pictures, pictures of the player in each of the games in the actual game, not cutscenes. Can you do it? --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 18:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, they are awesome! --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 16:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you take a picture of the Earth from Revenge of the Yolk or Ultimate Omelette? --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 16:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks again! --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 21:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I remember you saying that you can make a toolbar. By using which program? New picture needed, can you get a picture of the Overheat bar for here? --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 12:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) In need of pictures from every weapon in UO. --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 15:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC)